The Fist of Goodness
by tofriendship
Summary: This is placed before the first book so you know. The two prodigies, Eric and Four, battle. Four, previously from Abnegation, likes helping people. he uses his fighting skills to help people in need, mainly the Factionless. Eric, the one who listens to the Dauntless leaders, becomes their assassin killing off the Diverent. They have epic battles!
1. How it All Started

Four's pov

As I run along this rooftop, I think back to how it all started. I remember when I finished Dauntless initiation. Eric and I, the top students of our class, sat side by side waiting for Max and the others. WE said nothing. Even then we hated each other.

Finally, the Dauntless leaders appeared. "Eric, come with us," they said. Eric stood and they all left.

Ages later, it seemed after sitting in the incredibly uncomfortable chairs all this time, they returned. Eric looked greenish and shaken up. What happened in there?

"Now you, Four." I gulped, stood, and followed them out.

They blindfolded me and led me to a room several corners away. A door opened and someone shoved me inside I hear th e door shut and the click of a lock engaging.

I took a good look at the white, windowless room I had entered once they removed the blindfold.

"Four, we would like to ask a few questions to see whether you qualify for a special mission," Max began. All I did was nod.

"Let us begin. Who do you care about most?"

"My faction." It was a guarded answer, but a true one.

"Any Dauntless in particular?"

"No."

"Any one from another faction? Parents? Siblings, maybe?"

I thought of my father, what he had done to me. That my mother was gone. I had no siblings. "No."

"Next question." There were no reactions to anything that I had said. "How do you feel about initiates?"

"They need to learn to make our faction the best it can be. They are our future."

It went on like this for another forty-five minutes.

"Thank you for your time, Four. We appreciate you being here." I didn't mention that I had been ordered to be here.

After blindfolding me, they led me back to where we had started, this time following a different route.

"Both of you, report back here at 10:37 a.m. in two days time. Dismissed."

Everyone deserted the location.

Eric and I avoided one another even more painstakingly than usual after that. Going about my life all I could think about were their questions. What was this "special mission" they had spoken of? Did I trust Eric to have it and not me? What if it had to do with that thing that I never spoke of?

I trained almost constantly in my free time. Since I had just completed initiation, and hadn't decided on a job yet, free time was most of my time. I trained with everything available to us. I had always hoped to get a job training initiates. I trained with daggers, arrows, throwing stars, staffs, nun chucks, my body, anything.

When the day came, I showered, dressed in non-ripped clothes, combed my hair, brushed my teeth, and left.

I got there at exactly the same time as Eric, 10:30 a.m. I noticed that he looked especially nice as well. Seven minutes later, as promised, our faction's leaders made an appearance.

"We had much debate, but we have decided. Four, how would you like to train initiates?"

"I would love to, but, if it isn't too much to ask, faction transfers or Dauntless?"

"Whichever you would like."

I smiled. "I would like to work with the faction transfers, please." Eric's scowl of contempt deepened. But everyone knows how he feels about initiates.

"Of course, Four. This begins with the next group, so you'd better figure out your teaching techniques.

"As for you, Eric. You have a very special, secretive mission. Come with us to learn all about it."

Eric flashed me the smile of a lunatic, but when he turned to follow he got quite pale.

With Eric's reaction I don't know whether to be frightened or happy. I guess that we'll learn and I definitely did.


	2. A Fight For the Ages

2. A Fight For the Ages if the Ages like Easy Fights

Hey sorry for forgetting the author's note last time. I would like you all to review so that I know that people like the story or what you want to happen. This is only my second story so don't judge. Anyway, have an awesome life and enjoy. Now a joke:

What do you get when you cross a snail with a porcupine? Answer in the next chapter.

I saw Eric at the fitness center the other day. It was a peculiar sight, not because Eric doesn't work out, although he doesn't work out as much as the rest of us, but because he was there at the same time that I was. Granted I had been spending more time there since I learned that I would be training initiates, but we usually avoided each other at all costs.

He was training with a double-bladed staff. It was once of the most advanced weapons, and exceptionally good with. Eric, on the other hand, was failing miserably with it.

I didn't offer to help, not Eric, but I did decide to watch him, carefully.

While still training with throwing daggers, which I planned to use often with the initiates, after all, I was quite talented with them, I kept an eye on Eric.

Soon a leader approached me. He glanced furtively at Eric, and wondered, "Four, right?" I nodded. "You're going to train initiates, correct?" I nodded again. "You've also spent a lot of time here, even before you learned of this I noticed. Do you believe there are advantages to knowing how to use several weapons?"

"Yes, sir. Being proficient with many weapons mean that you have the knowledge to use anything in your surroundings to your advantage."

"So have you trained with a staff?"

"Of course, sir."

"Double-bladed ones?" I nodded. "Do you believe that you could beat me with one?"

"Possibly. It depends on your strengths and weaknesses, not that I expect you to have any."

"Very well, Four. Let's fight. Choose your staff."

As I expected, while I was inspecting staffs, the leader left to speak with Eric. I had noticed Eric watching since the leader, Phillip I think, approached me.

I made sure that I was and looked busy picking a staff. I lifted each to see the balance as I listened to Phillip and Eric's conversation.

"Just come," ordered Phillip.

"Why? I'm doing fine by myself," Eric argued.

"So you can learn some better technique, that's why. And to watch the master." Phillip straightened his collar, and it was obvious that the master he referred to was himself. We'll see about that once I'm done with him. I don't believe that he's ever seen me fight. Not that I've seen him fight, but I'm a fast learner.

"I'll be okay, really, Phillip, I know what I'm doing," Eric retorted.

"I didn't want to play this card, but I have no choice. I'm going to beat up Four. Do you really want to miss that, Eric?"

Eric's lunatic smile came out to play. "Of course not, Phillip."

They both came strolling over. I had carefully inspected each staff and slid one that was perfectly balanced to me off the rack. It was as good as I was going to get without using my one from home in my apartment.

"Good, you've chosen one. I'll take yours, Eric. It's not like there's a difference. I know you believe there is, Four, but face the facts. There just isn't any differences." How wrong he was.

We moved to a ring. The rings are just 9 feet in diameter circles painted on the floor of the fitness center. They are used for dueling or practicing with non-throwing weapons.

We took our stances. Immediately, I could tell that this would be a snap.

I stood with my feet a little more than shoulder width apart and my knees slightly bent. I held my staff at my side in one hand, blade pointed at Phillip, studying everything. Whenever I fought I seemed to enter a heightened state of awareness.

Phillip stood completely upright, knees and elbows locked, staff before him held in both hands with the wooden beam directly in front of me, with his eyes staring at my staff.

"On your count, Eric," Phillip said.

I stared at Phillip's face, guessing his next move. I tried to keep my face as neutral as possible whenever I fought, but other times as well, so as not to give anything away. In Phillip's case he was an open book. You could see everything. I knew that the second before Eric said "Go" that he would swing the blade towards the ribs on my left side. I also knew that I could easily dodge it and strike.

I always strike after my opponent. It's my way of honoring my past faction, despite my father, proving that we don't have to fight, and that I'm in control from there on out. The fight is always, ALWAYS, their choice. I would think no less of a person who chose not to fight. I would probably thing more highly of them, in fact.

"Ready… Set… Go!" Eric declared. Just as I had predicted, Phillip struck right before "Go".

So there you have it the next chapter. Why is it? What's Eric's special mission you ask? Tune in next chapter. And think about the riddle:

What do you get when you cross a snail and a porcupine?

LOVE YA


End file.
